


Broken Sapphire

by WonderWriters



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Reflection, angsty, just support my ship, really angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWriters/pseuds/WonderWriters
Summary: Carol Ferris isn't a villain. She's one of the founding members of the Justice League. This just shows a hero's struggle and her coming to terms with the fact that she's in love with one of her best friends. For the sake of this, Carol and Bruce have been friends since they were children and their parents had always been friends. Written by Vanna
Relationships: Bruce Wayne (Batman)/Carol Ferris (Star Sapphire), Bruce Wayne/Carol Ferris





	Broken Sapphire

It was a miracle that she had held herself together during the league’s debriefing. No one noticed (aside from Bruce) how much the battle had affected the Star Sapphire. They’d all almost lost, a few of them were hurt in some way aside from Superman and Wonder Woman but when did they ever get hurt? Carol shook that thought as she landed gracefully on the balcony of her apartment. It had a nice view of the ocean and most nights the waves and the stars calmed her. Nothing calmed the woman tonight as she slipped the ring off as she walked into her bedroom. She tossed the ring onto the bed and went straight for the shower. Her body was bruised and ached, being thrown into buildings and sucker punched would do that. She thought with a grimace as she turned the water on as hot as it would go. She didn’t bother going through her nightly routine. She was too exhausted, physically and mentally. 

Tonight had proved that they weren’t really a team and Carol wasn’t sure if they would be. Bruce wasn’t a team player but she could be. When she wanted to be and if the ambitions were right for her but there was just something about it. The League had potential but not if they couldn’t settle on a leader. She could be. She should be. Something told her in her mind but she shook that thought too as she slipped out of her clothes and into the shower under the scalding water. Carol hissed but closed her eyes. Maybe if she cried here, her tears would be covered and no one would know. Not like anyone would check on her. Carol didn’t really care either. She wanted to be alone. 

Her heart ached as the tears started to stream down her cheeks and she rested her head on the wall. They had almost failed tonight. Her ring barely had enough juice left to get her home no matter how many times she’d said her oath and kept fighting. The ring was no match for those they’d gone up against… She didn’t want to think about Bruce almost dying. He had come so close and the heart tether she had to him had sung with the urge to protect him. She had, hadn’t she? And the rest of the league. 

No greater love hath man than to lay down his life for his friends. 

Carol squeezed her eyes shut. She’d been so ready to do that too, hadn’t she? The League’s last resort until Diana and Clark had shown up. Part of her had been thankful. She was scared to die but she’d have done it if it meant they were all safe. If he was safe. But would they have done the same for her? A little voice asked and the tears flowed faster as she swallowed. She didn’t know. She didn’t want to know but why did it matter? Love was selfless. Love would give up its life to save the ones they cared about and knew and even the ones they didn’t know. 

Carol knew that and she knew that was why she’d gotten that ring. That damn ring. She wouldn’t be here right now if it wasn’t for that damned thing but she couldn’t give it up. There was something about it, something about the freedom that came… And the corps… being with others who understood love the same way she did. That was freeing but she also knew the double meaning. She knew that it was tied to romantic love too. She knew who that love was for and it wasn’t for Hal Jordan. 

Of course; there was history between her and Hal. Not good history but it was there. He was her friend, he probably always would be but Carol had been burned one too many times by him and she knew who held her heart. Who had always held her heart. Bruce Wayne always seemed to find his way back to her thoughts and her heart. She closed her eyes, the water growing colder as she stood there lost in her thoughts. There were so many things she should think about. How to help the League become a team. How to approach the meeting she had in the meeting with her father and the Board. How she should wash her hair and body and get the dried blood off. How she should call Bruce and check on him… 

“Damn him.” She growled as she smacked the shower wall, finally pulling herself out of her thoughts. She was Carol Ferris. She couldn’t afford to be weak even alone. The woman made herself finish her shower, cleaning off her body and washing her hair though all she wanted was for Bruce to come to her or maybe she should go to him. She needed someone she knew and trusted. Someone she loved. She turned off the water, stepping out with a heavy sigh as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She looked utterly horrible and she knew it. 

“You look like hell, Ferris.” She muttered as she wrapped herself in a towel, not even bothering to dry her hair as she walked back into her room, blue gaze falling on the little violet ring and she glared at it. “If only you could heal my injuries, maybe I wouldn’t be so pissed off.” 

Or maybe you’re just pissed because you realized the truth of something that’s always been there tonight. 

The ring seemed to mock her when Carol had that thought. It was right of course. She couldn’t lose Bruce and she almost had but it had felt like a part of her heart was to go missing if she did. It would be something she wouldn’t be able to come back from. She scoffed but knew it was right. It always seemed to be right about love. Part of Carol hated it. Only a small part of her though. She sighed as she brushed through her hair and then sat down on the bed, picking up the little ringed and glaring at it. 

“If only you could make Bruce come here.” She mused. “That might make this so much better.” 

Of course, she shook her head and got up to put it back in the little box she kept on her nightstand. It was precious to her even if she hated it at times. She frowned when she heard a knock on her door and reached back for the ring. 

“Who the hell is knocking at…” Her eyes shifted to the clock and she blinked. “Four am.” She had easily spent an hour in the shower. She had a feeling she wasn’t going to be early to work. But she had other worries to worry about. Like whoever was at her door. The woman slipped the ring on and she held the towel tighter around her before she heard her name. 

“Carol?” A knock again. The woman relaxed as she headed to the door and opened it. Her blue eyes met the blue ones of Bruce Wayne and she felt her heart flutter as she looked at him. He looked a little bit worse than she did but she’d fix that. She knew she would. 

“Bruce? Come in. You have a key.” She pointed out as she opened the door further before locking it and turning to him. His gaze was on her and she was hit with the realization that while they were badass and could kick ass, they were just human. 

“Are you okay?” He asked softly, hand reaching up to trace the bruise on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into his touch. She opened her eyes to look back up at him. 

“No.” She admitted, there was no use in lying to the man. He knew her better than she knew herself which is probably why he was here. “Are you?” 

“No.” 

Carol’s breath hitched as he leaned down and kissed her softly, leaning his forehead against hers. “Eventually maybe but not right now.” 

And that was a secret they’d both keep.


End file.
